


i stayed, it was worth it

by paltandsepper



Series: Poly A/B/O (YKWPJH) [2]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, like a tiny bit its fuckin adorable ok, ya know what to expect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 17:09:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17564585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paltandsepper/pseuds/paltandsepper
Summary: It didn't take a long time for Jaehyung to warm up to the thought of their relationship especially when he works well with the two.





	i stayed, it was worth it

**Author's Note:**

> so HEY my productivity today is overloading and i had to blow it off before i write a fic that i will hate so here is the fic that haunted me because i really wanted to post the second part
> 
> i think this can stand alone as it is but reading the first one is like a filler so the three can warm up to you (hehe) it's also a short read so yes pls read the 1st thank u
> 
> this is to all the people who commented that i should do a pt 2 :---) ♡
> 
> ps. this is also really my first time with a/b/o, wanted to do it w an exo pair but hi

recently, jaehyung had been the victim of younghyun's hugs even with wonpil being in the same room as them. both of them have the tendency to have a body as weak as old people, shivering easily at the gust of air and this winter is particularly colder than last year or maybe jaehyung is really getting too old.   
  
his nose is getting runny while the three of them are christmas shopping outside, he squeezes the hot packs in the pockets of his coat while waiting for wonpil to pick the decorations for their christmas tree. jaehyung lets out a huff when someone bumped into him, perking up when younghyun loops an arm around him and offers him a tissue to blow into.   
  
“i'll do it myself.”   
  
younghyun pulled his hand away and shook his head, “come on, it'll make you feel better.”   
  
“you're being embarrassing...” jaehyung flushes before tilting his chin up and blowing his nose into the tissue. “thanks.”   
  
he blushes again at wonpil's teasing smile when he looks back at them, “i found what i liked, let's go eat.”   
  
  
  
the next day, jaehyung comes home to a big lump of wool in the couch so he slowly walks towards it, pokes it and looks inside. it's as tall as a whole person so jaehyung tried to wiggle himself inside and ended up lying down, appreciating the warmth as he yawns, and soon ended up falling asleep.   
  
he wakes up when he feels fingers trailing high on his cheeks, trying to pull away from the ticklish touch but squints up at the intruder. jaehyung grumbles at younghyun's smile, “you woke me up.”   
  
“wanted to join you, you're taking up all the fun.”   
  
“i don't let people with cold feet in this.” jaehyung pokes his tongue out.   
  
“i have socks on, please?” jaehyung ends up on his back with younghyun lying on top of him and they fall back asleep like that.   
  
they wake up with wonpil leaning over them with a fond smile on his lips, “i'm home.”   
  
—   
  
younghyun was the one who called him first, breathing harshly as if he's angry, jaehyung is already halfway dressed when he hears the reason why, “wonpil's in heat. you gotta be here.”   
  
“okay, okay. what do you need.”   
  
“mostly fluids and fruits.” younghyun huffs, “please hurry, i'm sure he's near crying.”   
  
“take care of him first, take the edge off. i'll be there in fifteen.”   
  
jaehyung almost slipped on his way up to his boyfriends' apartment, knocking once and younghyun's flushed face greeted him, he opens his mouth to talk but he's being pulled in and then younghyun's tucking his face under jaehyun's chin.   
  
“wonpil's scent is clouding my mind, thank god you're finally here.”   
  
jaehyung runs a hand down younghyun's back, “hey, it'll be okay. tell me if it gets too much.”   
  
he knows how much younghyun hates it when his wolf tries to take over but they trust him a lot, he's also the most gentle alpha jaehyung's ever met and he won't hurt someone unless they hurt his loved ones. but even then, it's not as if younghyun hadn't tried knotting wonpil. tried/ is the word. maybe jaehyung can help then.   
  
jaehyung gathers everything that they need before following younghyun, almost dropping what he's holding when he sees wonpil shaking on the bed and looking extremely pained. he does drop the plastic bags near the bed before letting wonpil pull him close, jaehyung hisses at the heated skin on his but hugs wonpil to his chest, “shh, it'll be okay.”   
  
“i-i never had a heat this bad.” wonpil whimpers, “i need you both.”   
  
“we're here, we got you.” jaehyung looks over his shoulder, “younghyun, take care of wonpil, please?”   
  
younghyun takes off his clothes and jaehyung still averts his eyes, flushing a little and proceeds to shed his clothes. he felt breathless when he sees the two engaged in a heated kiss, too entranced to make himself walk towards the bed. younghyun's stare made him blink a few times before taking the hand that was offered, jaehyung sighs when he gets pulled into a much harder kiss, he's glad that he's not standing up because his knees would've buckled.   
  
jaehyung didn't know where to place himself but gapes when younghyun doesn't hesitate to bury his face between wonpil's legs, he watches for a few moments before turning to wonpil whose face is scrunched up, he cups his cheeks to pepper light kisses on his forehead, nose, lips, and chin. wonpil pulled him on top with trembling hands, whining and arching his back, cursing.   
  
“jae, please. oh god—”   
  
he leans down on his forearms to try and kiss wonpil, soothe him a little, prying the fingers digging on his thighs so he can hold both of wonpil's hands. it seemed to make wonpil focus more on him but of course, younghyun's tongue is still doing wonders below.   
  
jaehyung busies himself kissing wonpil's neck, thumbs rubbing on the inside of his wrist, right on jumping pulse. he's listening to wonpil's whines and pleas when he felt a breath on his thigh, he tenses up and dared to look behind him to see younghyun had moved up to gently bite the back of his thigh. jaehyung opened his mouth to tell him that it's okay if he doesn't do it but his breath hitched when younghyun looked up at him before he felt the wetness just a few centimeters away from his hole. he seemed visibly tense that wonpil pulled out from his loose grip and pulled jaehyung for a long kiss, it distracted him for a moment then he accidentally bit hard on wonpil's lower lip when he felt younghyun's hot breath and tongue.   
  
he never really got to the point where foreplay was like this on his life, just a few sucking and touching of skin, never rimming. younghyun is fucking killing it, effectively making jaehyung drop onto wonpil and was going to rise up to his elbows bit wonpil wraps his arms around his waist.   
  
jaehyung presses his face on the side of wonpil's neck, moaning weakly when younghyun presses his tongue inside and he blatantly realizes that wonpil's slick was basically passed to him, now leaving a slight mess on him too. wonpil's somehow reassuring him and whispering praises, asking him if it feels good and jaehyung can only nod. if possible, he flushed more when wonpil's hands spread him open for younghyun which made the alpha groan.   
  
he also had contributed to the pool of precum on wonpil's stomach after younghyun prepped him with three fingers, jaehyung waits and watches over his shoulder as younghyun pushes in wonpil's positively dripping hole. both of them let out sounds of pleasure before younghyun helped jaehyung rise up to his knees, the latter reaches behind him to wipe the remaining slick on his lips and chin that caused younghyun to smile at him.   
  
jaehyung slowly sank down wonpil's cock, thighs shaking and cheeks burning again at the squelch that resounded the room. wonpil's fingers are gripping the pillow above his head while holding jaehyung's hand in a vice grip in the other, throat bared as he let out cries.   
  
he ended up leaning over wonpil, moaning as each thrust sends wonpil's hips to also stutter upwards. jaehyung's holding out even if wonpil's already coming inside him, toe curling as younghyun reaches in front of him to jerk his cock.   
  
he's finally coming over wonpil's chest and younghyun's hand when wonpil once again came alongside younghyun whose knot locked them both. jaehyung used all of his remaining strength to roll on the dry side of the bed, chest still heaving. he closed his eyes for what seems like an hour, only blinking when he felt hands and lips on him.   
  
jaehyung doesn't know whose hands or lips are whose, focuses on the warmth that settles over him and it's not just because of the blanket.   
  
  
  
jaehyung woke up later that morning with wonpil sucking him off before proceeding to ride him while younghyun only gives jaehyung a kiss on the cheek, promises he'll take care of wonpil at noon.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](http://twitter.com/paltnsepper)


End file.
